Falling in love with you
by fancy pari
Summary: Shreya gets married to Daya in arranged marriage way. They appear to have some problems at the very start. How will Shreya resolve this? will they continue to live together or will they split!
1. Chapter 1

**Morning time, Daya and Shreya house**

The alarm clock rings. Shreya wakes up and shuts it off. A minute later, she wakes up with a start. She remembers where she is. She sees across the bed. There is no one.

 **Shreya:** yeh kahan gaye? Bathroom me? She goes near the bathroom, the door opens and she gasps.

 **Shreya:** aap…aap itni subah nahaa bhi chuke? She glances at her husband, Daya who is clad only in a towel and tshirt. His hairs are wet.

 **Daya (drying hairs):** Haan..meri aadat hai…Good morning..he reminds her the fact that it is morning!

 **Shreya:** Good morning…main aapke liye coffee banaoo?

 **Daya:** main banaa loonga…tum bhi jaldi se nahaa looo..

 **Shreya (mind):** Nahaana? Itni subah subah..she nods her head and goes to the bathroom.

Shreya sighs. Her whole life has changed. Newly married to software engineer Daya Shetty, she has just joined him in London, where he is working on a company project since 2 years. It's an arranged marriage – the usual way! A family friend brought the proposal – photos got exchanged, families met and they liked each other. Shreya and Daya met a couple of times over Skype – he couldn't come to Delhi, where Shreya stayed. A couple of months after Daya did manage to come on a short leave for his own wedding! They got married and he left for London.

A month later, Shreya has joined her husband in London. She had to leave her home, friends, family and her job. Currently she is on a break while looking out for jobs.

 **Daya (knocking):** Shreya….jaldi karo…mujhe nikalna hai..meri ek meeting hai..

Shreya opens the door of the bathroom and finds herself face to face with him. He glances at her and immediately lowers his eyes. Shreya looks at herself and realizes the cause of his shyness – she is clad in 2 towels – one on her body and the other on her head.

 **Daya (looking away):** Main…main naashta ready karta hoon…tum jaldi tayyar ho jaoo…he leaves shutting their bedroom door.

Shreya sighs and quickly dresses. She is combing her hairs, she checks facebook on her mobile phone. Her best friend Shubhi has posted pictures of some romantic dinner with her husband. Its captioned – An evening full of love! She glances at the picture – Shubhi and her husband Rohan are seated in a posh restaurant and enjoying a candle light dinner. She spots some red roses on the table.

 **Shreya (commenting on the pic):** wowww…Love is in the airrr…

 **Shubhi (reply):** Thanks…btw, where are your pics with hubby…or you busy wid him (wink, wink)

 **Shreya (thinking):** busy toh hai hi…lekin main nahi..mere pati Daya… she glances at the wedding picture just placed at the dressing table.

 **Shreya (fondling picture):** itni kanjoosiiii….smile bhi poori nahi hai inki…

Soon they have breakfast together and Daya leaves for his office. Shreya sighs and spends time unpacking her stuff and arranging them around. Her phone rings. Its her best friend.

 **Shreya:** Hey Shubhiiiiii….kaisi hai tu?

 **Shubhi:** main toh maze me hoon Shreyaaa…tu bataa…tu kaisi hai? Settle ho gayi?

 **Shreya:** Settle? Arre abhi kal hi toh aayi hoon…jet lag hi nahi gaya hai…bass aise hi timepass kar rahi thi..

 **Shubhi:** ohhh…aur sunaa? Kya haal chaal? Hows married life? Honeymoon ke liye kahan gaye the..yaar koi pics hai hi nahi tere..

 **Shreya:** Honeymoon? Who toh hum abhi tak gaye hi nahi…Daya ka koi project hai yaar…subah shaam ussi me busy rehte hai…tu bata tere kya haal chaal hai?

 **Shubhi (shy laughter):** Kya boloon yaar..Rohannn is sooo romantic…pata hai honeymoon pe hum dono Maldives gaye the….it was just out of this world…maine aur Rohan ne toh hamare dating ke time pe hi decide kiya tha..kahan jaayenge…kya karenge..wagereh wagereh..

 **Shreya:** hmmmm…toh ab apni ichaayen khul ke poori kar rahi ho..acha hai madam..

 **Shubhi:** Haan woh toh hai..love marriage ka yeh faydaa toh hai…tuning achi ho jaati hai shaadi ke pehle hi..

 **Shreya (agreeing):** haan..woh toh hai..

 **Shubhi:** acha yeh bata..How is your hubby? Shaadi me mili thi…thoda quiet types lage mujhe..tu bata..quiet hai yaa…quite naughty hai? Hahahahaaha..

 **Shreya (not knowing what to say):** quiet hi hai..zyaada baaten huyi nahi hai…abhi abhi toh aayi hoon..

 **Shubhi:** kya? Teri shaadi ko ek mahina ho gaya hai…aur tu keh rahi hai zyaada baaten huyi nahi hai…Shreya…sab theekh hai naa?

 **Shreya (worried):** haan..haan..sab…sab theekh hai…

 **Shubhi:** dekh…kuch bhi ho naa..mujhe phone karke bataa dena…okay…main hoon yahan..anytime…

Shreya hears kissing sounds on the phone. Maybe her friend's husband is kissing her…

 **Shreya (shy):** Ok…acha Shubhi rakhti hoon…bye…

 **Shubhi (taking break from kissing):** haan…sorry…byee..

 **Shreya (mind):** Kya Shubhi sahi keh rahi hai? Kya mere aur Daya ke beech kuch problem hai? Kaise solve karoon…kisse puchoon?

 **Hi all :) I had promised a story on DareYa - here it is...Love after arranged marriage theme :)**

 **This is the second time I am writing on them. This will be hopefully a 3-4 chapter story. Hope you all like it :)**

 **Keep reading :) Keep reviewing :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Shreya decides to call up Daya. She dials his number. Daya's phone flashes with Shreya's picture.

 **Daya friend (teasing):** yeh dekh Dayaaa…Bhabhiji ka phone hai….haayeee…kaho toh yeh discussion baadme kare…

 **Daya (shy, but controlling):** shut up yaar…he picks the call.

 **Daya:** Haan Shreya..bolo..

 **Shreya:** kuch nahi..aise…aise hi call kiya…

 **Daya (looking at his computer):** ohh..sab theekh hai? Waise iss hafte ki groceries stock karke rakhi hai…tum dekh looo..

 **Shreya (trying to think of something romantic):** hmmm..main..main aapko miss kar rahi hoon…she blushes..

 **Daya boss:** Daya…come to my room…now..

 **Daya:** Yes Mike (his boss)…

 **Shreya:** Sir? Dayaaa..

 **Daya:** main baadme baat karta hoon..boss ne bulaya hai..

 **Shreya:** acha ek min..aaj raat dinner pe kya banaoo?

 **Clickkkk…** Daya has already cut the call.

 **Shreya (sigh):** Baat karna hi mushkil ho gaya hai…hmm…she feels sad and lonely and lies down on the couch.

She feels a soft hand on her forehead and someone is calling her name repeatedly.

 **Shreya (eyes open):** Daya? Aap yahan?

 **Daya (slightly worried):** Shreya uthooo..kabse bulaa raha hoon..naa phone answer kar rahi thi..naa darwaaza kholaa tumne..he feels her forehead again…

 **Shreya (closing her eyes):** Main so gayi shayad yahin..

 **Daya (relief)** Ohhh…main toh darr gaya tha…achaa dinner me kya hai? Bahut bhookh lagi hai..

 **Shreya (getting up with a jerk):** Dinner? Time kya hai?..she checks her mobile..her eyes go wide..Oh my God! 7:30 baj gaye…mujhe pata hi nahi chala..maine dinner nahi banaya..she says sheepishly

 **Daya:** ohhhh…he chews his lips..yahan restaurants 8:30 baje bandh ho jaayenge..tum ek kaam karo..jaldi tayaar ho jaoo 5 min me..hum log baahar chalte hai..

Shreya gets up from the couch and makes way to their bedroom.

 **Shreya (small voice):** Dayaaa..I am sorry..

 **Daya:** Shreya..jaldi karo..sirf 5 min haan…he warns

Shreya hurriedly goes inside and quickly changes her outfit. She is spraying perfume, when he walks in.

 **Daya (combing hairs):** Chale..

 **Shreya (nodding):** Main theekh lag rahi hoon naa? She shows off her dress..

 **Daya (spraying perfume):** haan..jaldi karo

Shreya feels a bit disappointed. He didn't even glance at her once.

They are driving in the car in silence.

 **Shreya (clearing throat):** Daya..aapko yeh meri dress yaad hai?

 **Daya (glancing once):** Nahi..mujhe kaise yaad hogi…..tumhare kapde hai naa.

 **Shreya (surprise):** yeh dress toh aapne gift ki thi…shaadi ke pehle….yeh dress aur who pink color ki saree..itni jaldi bhool gaye?

 **Daya (surprise):** maine? He then remembers…ohhh…haan yaad aaya….he smiles at Shreya..actually yeh gift meri bahen ne kharidi thi..mujhe yeh gift-wift kuch khaas nahi samajh me aata hai..khaas karke ladkiyon ke liye…toh yeh actually usine kharidi..meri help ho gayi..

 **Shreya (murmur):** aur main yahan khamakaa impress ho rahi thi aapke choice pe..

 **Daya:** kuch kaha tumne?

 **Shreya:** hum kaunse restaurant jaa rahe hai?

 **Daya:** you will love it Shreya…wahan ka khaana edkum awesome hai..

 **Shreya (getting excited):** oh really…I hope acha ambience hai..she is imagining flowers, candle light, romantic setting, privacy..

 **Shreya (mind):** ab main bhi FB pe photos daaloongi…Romantic night out…she giggles..

 **Restaurant**

 **Daya (excited):** ahhaaahhaaa…darwaaze pe hi khaane ki khushboo aa rahi hai…he inhales..Shryeaaa..Shreyaaa..

Shreya is looking at the name board – **SHRI TIRUPATI INDIAN VEG RESTAURANT**

 **Daya:** inka buffet bahut kamaal ka hai…ek ek dish tumhe tumhare ghar ki yaad dilaayega…main jab jab Maa ko miss karta hoon..yahin aa jaata hoon…chalo naa..

 **Shreya (mind):** 7 samundar paar aa gayi hoon…London me..lekin khaaana abhi bhi wohi hai..

Shreya steps behind Daya into the restaurant. It's a popular place and there are lots of Indians. They have to wait for a table.

 **Server:** Sir…apologies..but its nearing our closing time. Kindly take the food fast and get seated.

 **Shreya (mind):** Yeh kaisa dinner hai? Shaadi ke baad pehli baar shayad hum dono baahar aa rahe hai…aur aisi bheed bhaad me…a small boy bumps into Shreya…kahan maine socha tha Daya mere liye phool laayenge, hum wine peeyenge..aankhon me aankhen..haathon me haath…hahhhh…

She joins Daya to finish their dinner.

 **Shreya:** aapko Indian khaana hi acha lagta hai?

 **Daya (eating):** Haan…mujhse yeh pizza, burger, fish and chips..yeh sab nahi hota..I am a simple man..mujhe tum roj daal chawal bhi khilaaogi naa..toh bhi chalega..

 **Shreya:** ohhh..aap weekends ko kya karte hai?

 **Daya:** jab main akela tha..main toh Saturday ko bhi koi office ka kaam kar leta tha…baaki toh shopping, cleaning…movies..

 **Shreya (eyes lighting up):** Oh wow…Movies! Aapko bhi pasand hai..mujhe toh romantic movies bahut pasand hai…Sidharth Malhotra is my favorite..bahut handsome hai..she blushes..

 **Daya (eating):** I like action – war, criminals, guns, boom boom boom..bahut saara shor sharaaba..aur yeh sab sirf English movies me hoti hai..apni hindi movies me action bhi comedy hoti hai..he laughs.

 **They reach home**

Shreya moves to their bedroom. She has changed into night clothes. She is combing her hairs, when she feels Daya standing just behind her.

 **Shreya (shy):** aise..aise kya dekh rahe hai?

 **Daya (placing hand on her shoulders):** Just..admiring you..you look beautiful..

Shreya's pulse quickens and she turns presenting her lips forward. Her phone rings…

 **Daya:** tumhara phone baj raha hai..

 **Shreya (ignoring):** rehne dijiye naa…she comes closer to him..he holds her back…tumhari Mummy ka phone hai…he thrusts the phone in her hand.

Shreya picks the call and starts talking to her mother. In between she turns and glances at Daya. She is half expecting him to maybe grab her from behind and start kissing on her neck…she even removes her night robe..

The cool breeze sends shivers down her spine. Oh God! Why cant her mother just leave them alone.

 **ShreyaM:** aur bol..tere aur Daya ke beech…I mean..sab..sab theekh hai naa..

 **Shreya (impatient):** haan Mummy…sab theekh hai…main phone rakhoon?

 **ShreyaM:** arre…aaj poore din tune mujhse baat nahi ki..maine bhi socha jet lag hoga..isliye disturb nahi kiya..ab 5 min nahi hai tere paas?

 **Shreya (rolling eyes):** Aisi baat nahi hai…yahan raat ke 9:30 baj gaye hai….aur..aur Daya raat ko jaldi so jaate hai..aur main bhi bahut tired feel kar rahi hoon..

 **ShreyaM (understanding):** ohh acha acha…acha main rakhti hoon….kal baat karte hai..

Shreya cuts the call with relief and peeps inside the bedroom. She can hear snores..Daya has already slept. Shreya sighs and wears her night robe again. She goes to their drawin room. there is no sleep in her eyes..her body is in India time zone.

She checks FB again. Shubhi has posted a new picture…rather her husband, Rohan has posted a new picture and tagged Shubhi…Rohan is kissing Shubhi on her cheek and there is a picture of Pasta in front…the description reads …World's best Pasta..My wife is the best! Love you..

 **Shreya (thinking):** Pasta!…Shubhi ko toh andaa bhi ubaalna nahi aata tha…aur mere cooking classes ka kya faayda…Daya ko toh who sab cheezen pasand hi nahi…hamari aisi koi photo nahi hogi kabhi…

She scrolls through various posts and comes across an article – Quiz to predict future of your marriage!

 **So what will be the quiz result?**

 **Thank you all for your love to this story. This is just to showcase that all marriages aren't success from day 1. You have to work hard everyday to keep the magic alive..**

 **Many readers have requested a KaVi/DayaVI story...let the current stories get over...I shall write new ones..**

 **Thank you :) Keep reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

BUZZZZZZZZZ….BUZZZZZZZZZZZ..

Daya wakes up to the sounds of mixer. He takes a pillow and covers his ears.

 **Daya:** Shreyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….subah subah mixer…bandh karo….

 **Shreya (coming to the room):** Good morning Daya….jaldi uthiye….juice aur toast ready hai..aapko office jaana hai na?

 **Daya (surprised):** Tum itni jaldi uth gayi? He checks the watch…

 **Shreya (smile):** Haan…achi aadat hai aapki waise…mujhe bhi seekhna chahiye..

 **Daya (smile):** Thank you..he gets up to go to the bathroom.

 **Shreya:** ek min…she gets up and walks slowly to Daya. He looks at her cautiously. She casually straightens his tshirt..Dayaaa..aap kal raat ko kuch keh rahe the naa..

 **Daya (trying to remember):** Kya?

 **Shreya (shy):** Yehi ki..main…main..beautiful hoon..

 **Daya (hugging her closer):** haan..woh toh hai..aaj subah aur bhi khoobsurat lag rahi ho…he bends to kiss her..Shreya shuts her eyes and waits for that soft touch. She finally feels that much awaited loving touch – but on her forehead..

 **Daya (smile):** chalo…main nahaa leta hoon…mujhe jaldi jaana hai…

 **Shreya (disappointed):** ughhhh…yeh Daya bhi..kuch samajhte hi nahi..maine toh hamesha yehi suna tha…shaadi ke baad ladke utaavle rehte hai..hamesha..yahan toh sab ulta hai..kahin koi problem toh nahi hai naa..

She recollects the quiz… _Do you have romance in your life?_ Shreya was confused to answer between Sometimes and Never!

 **Daya (coming out):** Shreyaa..aaj kya plan hai tumhara? Ghar baithe bore ho jaoogi..

 **Shreya (wiping tears):** main soch rahi thi aaj Vicky bhaiyaa(her cousin brother) ke ghar chali jaoon..Sapna bhabhi toh hai hi ghar pe..kal baat huyi thi meri unse..

 **Daya:** haan..acha idea hai..main shaam ko aa jaoonga tumhe pick karne…

 **Shreya:** theekh hai….aap mujhe drop kar dijiye..main bas 5 min me tayyar ho jaati hoon..

 **Daya:** nahi nahi Shreya..unka ghar bahut door hai mere office se…meri Mike ke saath presentation hai..

 **Shreya (surprise):** toh main kaise jaoongi?

 **Daya:** come on Shreya…bachi nahi ho tum…tube train le sakti ho..unka ghar toh train station se bahut nazdeek hai..

 **Shreya (coming closer to him):** But Daya..main akele kaise?

 **Daya (hands on hips):** kya yeh pehli baar tum London aayi ho? Tumhi ne kaha tha 2 saal pehle tum London aayi thi 3 mahine ke liye..project ke liye..

 **Shreya:** haan aayi toh thi..but..

 **Daya:** Shreya…please bahes mat karo…mujhe sach me late ho raha hai..bye..I am sure you will be fine….table pe maine credit cards rakh diye hai…use them…bye…

Shreya shrugs her shoulders and after some time sets out to go to her cousin's house.

 **Vicky House**

 **Sapna (Shreya bhabhi):** Welcome welcome dear…my my….you are glowing haan…..shaadi ke baad toh ekdum badal gayi tum…

 **Shreya (shy):** Come on bhabhi….Vicky bhaiyaa kahan hai?

 **Sapna:** tum toh jaanti ho…business.. travel..he is in Paris..but lunch ke baad aa jaayenge..waise Daya kahan hai? Andar toh aa jaate naa..baahar se chale gaya?

 **Shreya:** woh Bhabhi…Daya office me hai..main akeli aayi hoon..

 **Sapna (shocked):** akeli? Kaise?

 **Shreya (casually):** Tube train se…actually it was great…koi traffic nahi..i didn't expect itna easy hoga..

 **Sapna:** oh god! Vicky toh mujhe kahin bhi aise akele jaane nahi dete…meri safety aur comfort ka itna khayal rakhte hai….pata hai..shaadi ke baad 1 mahina tak…ghar se baahar kahin bhi jaane nahi diya akele..he loves me soo much…she misses him..

 **Shreya (slight smile):** Daya bhi bahut khayal rakhte hai…Sapna looks at her oddly..

 _Quiz question 2:_ Does he really care for you? _Neverrrrrr….Shreya decides…_

She spends a wonderful time with her family. Her cousin brother also joins them after lunch. He has just returned from Paris.

 **Vicky:** Sapna janooo..yeh looo tumne jo dress mangaayi thi…check it out…

Sapna picks up the dress and Shreya gasps at it..

 **Shreya:** Its beautiful bhabhi….magar yeh fit thodi tight nahi hogi aapko?

 **Sapna:** No ways Shreya….Vicky ki choice hai..ekdum perfect hoga…ek min..main abhi pahen ke aati hoon..

 **Shreya:** Bhaiyyaa…you have changed so much…shaadi ke pehle hum behno toh kabhi galti se kuch bhi kharidke nahi diyaa…

 **Vicky:** arre..shaadi ke baad sab log change ho jaate hai…Daya ne aaj tak kuch kharid ke nahi diya kya?

 **Shreya:** haan…diya toh hai…she remembers Daya's sister selected gifts for her on his behalf..

 **Sapna:** tann ta daaaa…how's it? She asks excitedly!

 **Shreya (getting up):** Wowwww..bhabhi…gorgeous..its perfect..

 **Vicky (raising collars):** hai naa…aakhir choice kiski hai..he points to his cheek…I want my reward baby..

Sapna blushes and kisses him on his cheek in front of Shreya. Shreya blushes and turns her face.

 **Vicky:** what? Kya yaar Shreya…this is new age love..Daya aur tu bhi toh aise hi romance karte honge naa..its your honeymoon period waise bhi..

 **Sapna:** arre haan…whats the big secret? Kahan jaa rahe ho honeymoon pe?

 **Shreya:** Pata nahi bhabhi..Daya thoda busy hai..

 **Vicky:** choti..sab cheez time to time honi chahiye…shaadi ho gayi…toh honeymoon bhi time pe ho jaana chahiye…arre that's the golden chance to know each other better..mark my words..shaadi ke pehle 2-3 mahine is the foundation of your relation…if you miss this out…who knows…aage kya hoga..

 **Sapna:** Vickyyyy…mat daraoo naa usse…chalo Shreya…lets make some tea for all..

Shreya observes how close and romantic her brother and his wife are, even after 4 years of their marriage.

 **Evening, Daya arrives**

 **Vicky:** Hey….aaoo aaoo jijaaji..he calls Daya teasingly.

 **Daya:** come on Vicky bhaiyaa..aap kya mujhe ji lagaake bulaa rahe hai…

 **Vicky:** tum bhaiyaa bulaana bandh karo..main ji lagana bandh karoonga…hahahaha..

They all sit down for dinner.

 **Vicky:** Dayaaa..aaj Sapna ke haath ka khaana khaoo..Shreya ke haath ka swaad bhool jaooge..

 **Sapna:** kaisi bani hai daal?

 **Daya (coughing):** Cough..cough…teekha hai..but its nice..he manages to eat the food which is too spicy for his taste.

 **Vicky (after dinner):** Tohhhh….kya kaha tha maine..Sapna ke haath ka swaad kaisa laga?

 **Daya (polite smile):** haan..ekdum sahi kaha tumne…Shreya ke haath ka swaad bhool gaya…he smiles at Shreya..

Shreya feels insulted and gets up citing excuse of getting water. Sapna goes behind her.

 **Sapna:** Shreyaaa..Shreyaaa..are you okay?

 **Shreya (wiping tears quickly):** Haan..haan bhabhi…main bas paani peene aayi thi..

 **Sapna (assuring her):** relax..Daya shayad mazaak kar raha hai..I am sure tum bahut acha khaana banaati hogi…after all tumne cooking classes me top kiya tha..Maamiji ne bataya tha mujhe..

 **Shreya:** Its okay Bhabhi..waise bhi Daya ko main kuch bhi banaaoo….kuch khaas bolte hi nahi..Vicky bhaiyya ko dekho…kitna tareef karte hai aapki..kitna khayal rakhte hai aapki pasand naa pasand kaa..you are very lucky…

 **Sapna:** nahi Shreya…Daya bhi acha hai..kitna polite hai..thoda time do..get to know him…everything will be fine.

 ** _Question: Does he care for your tastes? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…_**

 **Daya house**

Daya and Shreya reach home. Daya notes Shreya looks upset.

 **Daya:** kya baat hai Shreya….bahut tired ho shayad..he places hand on her shoulders.

 **Shreya (jerking them off):** kuch nahi…main theekh hoon..

 **Daya:** Shreyaa..Vicky kuch places suggest kar rahe the…honeymoon ke liye…kya tum kal zara unn hotels me phone karke reervations kar dogi…mera project next week ho jaayega..

 **Shreya (sarcasm):** Vicky Bhaiyya ne bola isliye hume honeymoon jaane ki zaroorat nahi hai..yeh koi formality nahi hai..

 **Daya (shocked):** Shreyaaa…yeh kya bol rahi ho? Formality?

 **Shreya (angry):** Haaan…Formality hi hai…hamari shaadi…ek formality hi hai..

 **Next chapter - Daya and Shreya talk about their marriage..their relation...**

 **Thank you all for your comments :) Loved reading them :)**

 **Dear Original 143: Ahhhhh..you caught me:) my bad...this is what happens when you write London and think USA..thank you for pointing out my glaring mistake (face-palm)….keep reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Daya (hurt):** yeh…yeh kya bol rahi ho tum Shreya..tumhe lagta hai main..main formal hoon…

 **Shreya (angry, tears):** haan…aap formal hi ho..Daya..she sounds frustrated now..aapko nahi lagta hamare beech kuch problem hai?

 **Daya:** Problem?

 **Shreya (sitting down):** kaise bataoo….Daya maine kayi saare sapne dekhe the shaadi ko leke..mere mandap ke sajaawat se leke mere husband ke bartaav tak….bachpan se filmo me dekha hai..ladka ladki milte hai..pyaar karte hai..gaane gaate hai..candlelight dinners, holidays, hasna, gaana..matlab full on romantic..

 **Daya:** Shreya..woh sab filmo me hota hai..asli life me kisiko dekha hai aise park me gaane gaate huye..

 **Shreya (angry):** yeh mujhe bhi pata hai..magar romance toh sirf filmo me nahi hota naa..real life me bhi hota hai..Shubhi ko hi dekh lo…uski shaadi me mere saath saath hi huyi..woh apne husband ke saath parties jaati hai, dinners, roses, honeymoon…pata hai usne Rohan ke saath pehle se hi plan kiya tha kya kya karna hai…aur yahan aap hamari honeymoon ke ideas Vicky Bhaiyya se la rahe hai..mujhe bol rahe hai reservations karne

 **Daya:** aisi baat nahi hai Shreya..main khud bhi wahi jagah jane ki soch raha tha…Vicky ne bass baat chedd di..aur tumhe problem hai phone karne toh main khud kar leta hoon..

 **Shreya (frustrated):** Daya..aap baat ko samajh nahi rahe hai..mujhe phone karne me koi problem nahi hai..mujhe problem iss baat se hai ..ki yeh sab hame saath baithke karna chahiye..ek doosre ki pasand naa-pasand jaanke..

 **Daya (agreeing):** I think you are right…so can we talk now about it?

 **Shreya:** you mean now now?

 **Daya:** haan..tumne hi kaha naa we have to talk..toh chalo..baate karte hai..

 **Shreya (getting up):** aise nahi Daya…inn sab baaton ka ek waqt hota hai, mood hota hai..yeh koi yeh koi aapka presentation nahi hai jisse aap aise hi baithke 10 min me bana do..

Daya gets a glass of water for Shreya.

 **Daya (softly):** Yeh paani pii loo Shreyaa…she looks at him and takes the glass of water. He watches as she gulps it down. She feels much calmer now.

Daya comes closer to her. She looks up to him. Daya smiles and places his hands on her waist. She gasps. He now moves his right hand up slowly along the side of her body. He places a finger below her chin.

 **Daya (whisper, bending closer):** Gusse me tum aur bhi khubsurat lagti ho…her eyes go wide..he softly kisses her on her lips. Shreya forgets what they were arguing. She hugs him tight and shows eagerness to his touch.

 **Daya (kissing her cheek, whisper):** I missed you Shreya….Did you miss me?

 **Shreya (feeling his hard chest):** yess…

 **Daya (smile):** Then let me first make it up to you…

 **Sometime later**

Shreya pulls the blanket more cozily to cover both of them. Daya hugs her and places a kiss on her forehead.

 **Daya:** tum khush ho naa Shreya?

 **Shreya (satisfied):** haan..bahut…ek baat boloon?

 **Daya:** haan..bolo..

 **Shreya (shy):** aap..aap bahut romantic ho..

 **Daya (turning on his side, propping head on a hand):** achaa..abhi thodi der pehle toh tum bol rahi thi main formal hoon…

 **Shreya:** haan..thode formal toh hai..Daya looks at her, she corrects herself..woh…mera matlab yeh nahi tha..main…kya boloon…she feels strange to talk to him.

 **Daya:** bolo Shreya…tumhare dil me jo hai usse bolo…dekho hum dono abhi ek doosre ko theekh se jaante nahi hai…toh aise me jab tak ek doosre se baath nahi karenge..kaise ek doosre ko jaanenge..

 **Shreya:** I am sorry Daya…maine aapko gusse me pata nahi kya kya kaha..main bass woh Shubhi ko dekhke..i mean filmo me dekhke…mujhe aisa nahi karna chahiye tha..

 **Daya (smile):** tum galat nahi ho Shreya…hamari kayi expectations hoti hai sabse..meri bhi hai kuch tumse..waise hi tumhari bhi hogi..main jaanta hoon tumhe mere baaton se , mere behavior se aisa lag raha hai ki main zyaada romantic nahi hoon..but yeh sach bhi hai…he looks at Shreya..you are the first girl in my life Shreya…

 **Shreya:** sach?

 **Daya (sighs):** haan…bachpan se hi ladkiyon ke saath bada formal tha main..padhaai me hamesha serious tha..kabhi kisi ladki ko uss nazar se dekha nahi..isliye sach pucho toh mujhe yeh dating, selfies, romance..iss sab ka kuch idea nahi hai…but..I want to change..kya tum meri madat karogi?

 **Shreya:** madat?

 **Daya:** haan…main tumhe hamesha khush dekhna chahta hoon Shreya..isliye tum mujhe guide karna, mujhe sikhaa dena….kaise romantic hote hai…he brushes her hairs at the back of her head…kaise taarif karni chahiye..waise ek baat toh bolna bhool gaya..

 **Shreya:** kya?

 **Daya:** tumne shaam ko jo dress pehni thi…you were looking awesome..

 **Shreya (blushing):** Thank you…she hugs him out of happiness..

 **Daya (happy, hugging her):** arre..tum toh itna khush ho gayi..itna aasaan hai romantic banna? He asks..

 **Shreya (looking at him):** itnaa bhi aasaan nahi hai Daya…they both laugh..yeh sab..apne aap aana chahiye..naturally..

 **Daya:** jaise?

 **Shreya:** Jaise..aapne kaise aasaani se keh diya..Sapna bhabhi ke haath ka khaana khaake mere haath ka swaad bhool gaye…..mujhe kitna hurt hua..

 **Daya:** ohh wohhh…he smiles….Shreya…tumhe samajh nahi aaya..maine tumhari taarif hi kit hi uss waqt..

 **Shreya (getting up):** woh kaise?

 **Daya:** bura mat manna..but Sapna ka khaana bahut teekha tha…mujhe koi aur taste samajh nahi aaya..sab kuch bhool gaya tha..tumhare haath ka khaana bhi..

 **Shreya (understanding):** ohhhh….maine socha ki aap mere khaane ka mazaak udaa rahe hai..main aapko samajh nahi paayi..

 **Daya:** Exactly…hum dono ek doosre ko samajh nahi paa rahe hai…Shreya..I am sorry..main thoda sa workaholic hoon..apne kaam ko kuch zyada hi seriously leta hoon..inn dino maine tumhare saath zyaada time spend hi nahi kiya…

 **Shreya:** Haan..yeh baat toh hai..mujhe sab kuch akele karna pad raha hai…

 **Daya:** kya tumhe akele yeh sab karne se koi problem hai?

 **Shreya:** nahi..aisi koi problem nahi hai..mera matlab itni cheezen toh handle kar hi sakti hoon…

 **Daya:** yehi sunna tha mujhe…main jaanta hoon tum independent ho…kaabil ho…lekin agar kabhi koi zaroorat pade toh mujhe bataa denaa…

 **Shreya (smiling):** aaj toh aapke baare me kayi saare baaten pata chali..pehle pata hota toh hamara score aur acha hota..

 **Daya:** Score? Kiss cheez ka?

 **Shreya (scared):** kuch…kuch nahi…she yawns..mujhe neend aa rahi hai..Good night..

 **Daya (turning her):** Shreyaaaa…he calls out sternly..batoo mujhe…kya chal raha hai..kaunsa score?

Shreya gets up and shows the quiz on her mobile.

 **Daya:** Toh tumhe lagta hai main tumhare safety ke baare me khayal nahi rakhta hmm…aur main bilkul bhi romantic nahi hoon?

 **Shreya:** nahi..aisa..aisa nahi hai..woh toh gusse me..

 **Daya:** uss hisaab se main bhi tumhe points de sakta hoon…tum thodi immature ho…lazy ho….tumhe koi kaam karne ke liye dhakka maarna padta hai..

 **Shreya:** kya? Aap mere baare me aisa sochte hai…aap mujhe jaante hi kitna hai…hmff..she crosses her arms.

 **Daya (laughing):** itna toh jaan gaya hoon…kiii…

 **Shreya (looking at him angrily):** Kya kiii?

 **Daya (bending towards her):** yehi…ki gusse me tum bahut khubsurat dikhti ho…he kisses her on her cheek..she smiles at his effort to 'manaoo' her.

 **Shreya (suddenly):** I Love you Daya..she hugs him

 **Daya:** do you mean it?

 **Shreya (scared look, hurt):** aise kyun pucha aapne? Kya aapko vishwaas nahi mujhpe?

 **Daya (kissing her forehead):** aisi baat nahi hai Shreya…we have just started..toh itni jaldi jo hamare beech me hai who love hi hai..yeh puch raha tha…

 **Shreya:** toh kya..hamare beech kabhi pyaar nahi hoga?

 **So will they ever say I love you and mean it? Find out in the next chapter. Thank you for your love and review comments. Keep reading :) Keep loving :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**10 years later**

 **India, marriage function in Daya's family**

 **DayaM:** Shreyaaaaaa…..kahan ho tum..jaldi neeche aaooo..

 **Shreya(from room):** Aayi Mummyyyyy..

Shreya finishes getting ready and turns to face Daya. He is as usual working on his laptop. His eyes are more interested towards the mail he is typing.

 **Shreya (coughing fakely):** Dayaaa….kya main theekh dikh rahi hoon?

 **Daya (typing):** hmm

 **Shreya (showing off her lehenga):** yeh fit ekdum perfect hai naa…acha hua naa yeh color select kiya maine..

 **Daya:** hmmm..

 **Shreya (trying again):** yeh orange bindi match kar rahi hai naa…mere lehenge se?

 **Daya (not seeing her):** arre…ekdum perfect…tip top!...

 **Shreya (making face):** sach me? Perfect hai? Daya ek baar dekhiye toh sahi..

Daya takes a peek over the laptop and nods his head as yes.

 **Daya:** Shreyaaa..zara darwaaza bandh kar dena..mera call hai 5 min me…he is busy with his phone..

Shreya shuts the door with extra force to announce – she is angry with him. She takes a deep breath and hurries downstairs to help her mother-in-law.

Daya joins them all later. It's a party at his parents house to celebrate his cousin's wedding.

 **Daya (asking his chachi):** Shreya ko dekha? Kabse dhoondh raha hoon..

 **Chachi (searching):** who rahi..Arjun uncle se baat kar rahi hai..

 **Daya (thinking):** yeh Arjun uncle kaun hai? Shayad Shreya ke rishte me hai..he straightens the collars of his kurta and walks to the uncle.

 **Daya (folding hands):** Namaste Arjun uncle..aap kaise hai?

 **Arjun uncle:** good good….who is he?..he asks Shreya..

 **Shreya (surprised):** Uncleeeee…aapne nahi pehchaana? He is Dayaaa….my husband..

 **Arjun uncle:** Ohhooooooo….so sorry betaaaa…I am 87 now…so little memory loss..

 **Shreya (hands on hips):** kya kaha? phir toh aap mujhe bhi bhool jaayenge..

 **Arjun uncle (pinching her cheek):** No ways…every morning I get a sweet good morning message from you…how will I forget you?..he laughs..

 **Daya (confused):** every morning?

 **Arjun:** Family watssup group me…tum nahi ho kya uss group me?

Daya looks at Shreya for help. Shreya has added him to various groups – family, cousins, friends but he hardly pays attention to any of them.

 **Shreya:** hai naa..Daya bilkul hai…hai naa? She asks Daya and glares at him..

 **Daya:** haan haan Uncle…main hoon naa…Shreya ne uske Maayke ke family group me bhi add kiya hai..aap bhi ho naa uss group me? He asks to regain his lost ground.

 **Arjun uncle:** Maayke ke group? Main iske maayke ke group me kyun aaoonga…I am your 'cousin uncle'…

 **Daya (shocked):** Kya?..ohh…mera matlab…he gets stuck now…he had not realized the man was his relative..

 **Shreya (saving him):** kya Daya..aapko bhi memory loss ho gaya..itni jaldi..kyun Arjun uncle ki taang kheech rahe hai…she points at someone..Arjun uncle…wahan..Papa(Daya father) bulaa rahe hai aapko…

Arjun uncle leaves. Shreya looks at Daya and giggles.

 **Daya (hitting his head):** Kaun the yeh uncle Shreya?

 **Shreya (open mouth):** Kyaa….aapko sach me nahi pata? Arre…yeh banglore waale aapke daadu ke cousin ke teesre bête hai…Daya looks stumped…arre Arjun uncle aur aapke Papa college me saath me the…phir jab aapke Papa ne 1983 me Indian Oil join ki thi…yeh uncle bhi 4 saal saath the..

 **Daya (confused):** huhhhh?

 **Shreya:** inka second ladka Amsterdam me rehta hai..hum mile the naaa last year…aapki cousin Deepa ki shaadi me? London me…yaad aaya…

 **Daya (headache):** ek min …ek min…tum koi short ka rishta samjhaa dooo…aise toh poori raat nikal jaayegi.

 **Shreya:** yeh aapke chacha lagte hai..hamare watsupp family group me last month hi add huye hai..

 **Daya (sighs):** yeh technology aaj kal ghar ke boodhe jyaada use kar rahe hai…

 **Shreya:** acha..aap zara guests ko dekhna..main kitchen me jaati hoon..

 **Daya (holding her hand):** Shreyaaa…please…mujhe akela chodd ke mat jaoo…aisa lagta hai..main yahan kisiko pehchaanta hi nahi…

 **Shreya (giggles):** yeh aapka ghar hai..aapke rishtedaar hai..

 **Daya:** ah aaahh..mere nahi hamaare rishtedaar..

Shreya spends some time and is busy. She is walking towards a room, Daya pulls her aside.

 **Shreya (gasp):** Daya…yeh kya? Sabke saamne aise…choddoo mujhe…

 **Daya (tying her blouse dori):** kuch nahi…tumhari dori khul gayi thi..baandh di maine..

 **Shreya (anticipating more):** ohh…she smiles and looks at him, adjusting her hairs. Daya looks at her blankly.

 **Daya:** aise kya dekh rahi ho? Kaam ho gaya..jaoo….party me…

Shreya sighs and shuts her eyes in disappointment. She starts to walk away.

 **Daya (smile):** Shreyaaa…ek min..

 **Shreya (turning her face, irritated voice):** Kya hai?

 **Daya (coming closer to her):** yeh bindi…he takes a bindi packet from his kurta pocket…yeh orange waali se zyaada purple tumhare lehenge ko suit karega.. Shreya smiles and leaves blushing.

 **Later, night**

Shreya is applying cold cream on her hands and face. Daya is watching TV. Shreya comes and lies next to him placing cotton in her ears and wearing a night eye mask.

 **Shreya:** goodnight

 **Daya:** tumhe neend aa rahi hai?..he switches the TV off.

 **Shreya (getting up):** aapne TV kyun bandh kiya..maine eye mask pehenli hai..aap aaram se TV dekhiye…she switches on the sports channel back

 **Daya (switching it off):** nahi…tum subah se ghar ke kaamo me lagi ho..you need rest..so good night and sleep well..

 **Shreya:** aap bhi subah se office ke kaam me busy the…you need a break..so watch your sports..

 **Daya:** Shreyaaaa..kyun zidd kar rahi ho?

 **Shreya (angry):** Main zidd kar rahi hoon? You mean to say main ziddi hoon? Fine…she removes the eye mask…ab toh main TV dekhoongi…she switches on a music channel..

 **Small boy voice:** Mummy..Papaaa…aap dono ko ladna hai..doosre room me ladiye naa..mujhe sone dijiye please…

 **Shreya (switching TV off):** So soryyyy..bachaa…so jaoooo..so jaooo Rahul..

Daya gets off the bed and goes to the balcony. Shreya makes their kid sleep again and joins him. They both continue to stare outside at the dark night. They don't talk.

 **Shreya (mind):** Iss baar toh main sorry nahi boloongi..meri koi galti bhi nahi hai..bahut neend aa rahi hai..but kya karoon…hum hi ne rule banaya hai..fight solve kiye bina hum nahi so sakte..she looks at Daya from the corner of her eyes. He is staring straight out at the night. She makes a small Hmmff sound.

 **Daya (turning to her):** Tumhe kuch kehna hai? He takes a step closer to her.

 **Shreya (moving a step away):** nahi….aapko kuch kehna hai? She throws the ball back in his court.

 **Daya (looking out again):** agar main kahoon haan toh?

 **Shreya:** tohhhh main boloongi…Its okay…maine aapko maaf kiya..she smiles..she is dancing in her heart…he is going to apologise.

 **Daya (taken aback):** tumne mujhe maaf kiya? Lekin maine sorry kab kaha? he challenges..

 **Shreya (tired, irritated):** haan..aap toh itni jaldi kabhi sorry bolenge nahi….aap toh kabhi jhukenge nahi..har baar mujhe hi maafi maangni padti hai…10 saal se yeh hi toh dekh rahi hoon..she crosses her hands..Daya grins at her..

 **Shreya (angry):** aap kya hass rahe hai…koi seriousness nahi hai naa..main jaa rahi hoon sone..good night.. she prepares to go, Daya pulls her back hugging her and kissing her on the neck

 **Shreya (struggling):** Chodiye Daya…main sach much jaa rahi hoon…I hate you..

 **Daya (kissing her cheek):** But I toh Love you….very much…

 **Shreya (stunned):** kya?

 **Daya (turning her):** haan…I love you Shreya…he looks at her tilting his head..Shreya feels nice, she cannot help but smile at him. slowly she embraces him.

 **Shreya:** I am sorry Daya..

 **Daya:** kisliye?

 **Shreya:** woh jo jhagda hua abhi bedroom me..

 **Daya (laughing):** usse jhagda kehti ho tum..woh toh silly nokjhok hai..main toh tumhe bas irritate kar raha tha…

 **Shreya:** Kya? Mujhe jaan boojhke irritate kiya aapne? Kyun?

 **Daya (holding her chin with finger):** Kyunki…gusse me tum bahut pyaari lagti ho..

They both laugh at this statement.

 **Shreya:** Dayaaaa..she takes his name with love..why do you love me?

 **Daya:** koi ek wajah ho toh bataooo…

 **Shreya:** mujhe sunna hai…please..she requests..

 **Daya (hugging her by side, both watching the moon):** I love you because I gave you my family and you brought them closer to me..aaj jab who Arjun uncle ne tumse poocha ..Who is he? Tab mujhe ehsaas hua tum kiss had tak mere family me ghul mil gayi ho..tum iss ghar ki ho gayi ho…iss parivaar ki…I love you for that.. Shreya hugs him by his stomach..

 **Daya:** I love you because you really take pains to understand me, live with me…yaad hai shaadi ki shuruaat me tum mere zyaada kaam karne se kitna chidhti thi….but then jab tumhe samajh me aaya ki yeh meri aadat hai..tumne adjust kar liya..you let me be me…haan thodi fine tuning ki hai magar….basic features ko change hone nahi diya..Thanks for believing in me.. Shreya smiles at him crinkling her nose

 **Daya (cupping her face):** I love you for being you…simple, friendly and lovely.

Shreya feels all warm and mushy from inside. She has tears in her eyes.

 **Shreya (emotional):** I love you too Dayaaa..and I mean it..you mean the world to me. She smiles..hamesha se ghar ki laadli thi – pampered, protected..Papa ki princess..magar aaj…I am your Queen..and you are my King..aapne mujhe encourage kiya..to follow my dreams, think big, get up on my feet..Shreya Daya Shetty me Shreya hone ka ehsaas dilaaya..

 **Shreya (putting her hands around his neck):** aap nature me kaafi shy ho, reserved ho…magar inn kuch saalon me mere liye, mere khushiyon ke liye thode romantic bhi ho gaye ho…pehle meri gifts bhi aapke behen se yaa mummy ke suggestion se lete the…aaj dekho toh..meri pasand ke kapde mujhse zyaada aap samajhte hai..pata hai kitne compliments mile mujhe aaj uss lehenge ke liye…

 **Daya:** magar woh bindi yaar…matching nahi lagaayi thi tumne pehle..

 **Shreya:** maine dikhaaya toh thaa aapko pehle…aap toh tabhi laptop me busy the..

 **Daya:** what? Maine dekha toh thaa…ek jhalak..isliye toh doosri bindi leke ghoom raha tha pocket me..

 **Shreya:** yeh aap pehle bhi toh bataa sakte the..lekin nahi tabhi aapka call important tha naa..

 **Daya:** Shreya tum nahi jaanti…kitna important presentation tha who…

 **Shreya:** aapki biwi se bhi zyaada important? She crosses her arms again.. Daya is stumped for an answer.

 **Daya (stutter):** ab aise..aise puchogi...sudde..suddenly toh..

 **Shreya (angry, uncrossing arms):** I just don't believe it…5 min pehle mujhe important, lovely yeh sab keh rahe the..ab main important nahi hoon? This is too much…she snarls..

Daya steps closer, Shreya turns her face away. Daya puts a hand on her neck and turns her face to him.

 **Daya:** Meri Priority Number 1 ho tum Shreya…isliye toh aaj ki meeting ache se karke…10 din I chutti maang li maine..

 **Shreya (shocked):** Chutti?

 **Daya:** hmmm 8 days…7 nights…beautiful Maldives..room for two..kaisa lag raha hai? Mrs Shreya Daya Shetty..

 **Shreya (happy, excited):** Wowwww..sach me…8 din…2 din baad who bhi…oh my god…packing, shopping…parlour..kitna kuch karna hai..main kal hi apni packing shuru karti hoon..

 **Daya:** tumhari packing? Main toh Rahul ke saath jaane wala hoon..uski school ki chuttiyan hai naa..tum toh mujhse gussa ho naa..

 **Shreya (shocked):** Maine kab kaha main gusse me hoon..

 **Daya:** abhi 5 min pehle lecture jo de rahi thi tum..

 **Shreya:** lecture? Ab mera bolna bhi lecture lagta hai..Dayaaaa..this is the limit..

Daya laughs and pulls the reluctant Shreya into a kiss. As expected after all this 10 years of their sweet salty relation, Shreya forgets the fight and after some seconds hugs Daya with all eagerness.

 **Daya:** tum thodi si cartoon ho..but I love you Shreya..happy anniversary my angel..

 **Shreya:** ohhh…toh yeh anniversary special gift hai?

 **Daya (picking her):** asli gift toh Maldives me hai…8 days and 7 nights! He whispers..

 **Shreya (placing her head on his shoulder):** I love you Dayaa…and you know what…I really mean it..

 **Daya:** I know that Shreya….I love you too…

He takes his wife inside the room…

 **Shreya (mind):** ab toh yakeen ho gaya...jab bhi who quiz loongi mere shaadi ka result kya aayega...Compatible and successful marriage...kyunki koi bhi shaadi perfect nahi hoti...you have to work on it every single day..

 **THE END...….**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter and story. Keep reading and reviewing :)**


End file.
